Una vez, una navidad
by Alexeiss
Summary: Las cosas no siempre tienen que salir como las planeas para que salgan bien, pero hay días en que todo parece ir en contra de Sora, ella sólo querría que no fuese justo el día de navidad ni justo esa navidad. [Sorato. Semi AU. Para el topic Sorato del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Una vez, una navidad...**

— Ya. si. no… no hay problema… claro. Dile a papá que lo quiero. Tengan cuidado, por favor.

Sora colgó el teléfono y se derritió un poco en el sofá, con una mezcla de resignación e impotencia anidada en su garganta. A riesgo de que la sensación subiera hasta sus ojos y se convirtiese en sollozos, decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina, dónde Piyomon la esperaba con un mandil verde que le venía grande.

—¡Sora, Sora! Ven a ver que bonitas se ven mis galletas Sora.

Sonrió al ver los intentos de decorado de su compañera. Años de conocerla le ayudaban a discernir los personajes de cada galleta en la mesa. Una mimi, un gomamon, un Koushiro, un agumon… Muchas Piyomon y muchas Sora. Se le enterneció el corazón un momento y abrazó a Piyomon quién no entendió mucho ese gesto tan arrebatado de Sora pero se arrimó a ella bien entre sus brazos. Cuándo a su humana se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, ella habló con voz suave.

—Lo siento Sora, lamento que no estén tan bonitas como tu esperabas…

Sora rió y se limpió los ojos con la manga

—Nada, Piyo, si están perfectas… es que mamá y papá… -dejó la idea en el aire y suspiró brevemente mientras caminaba hacia la mesa para quitar dos de los cuatro puestos. Esa noche solo serían ella y Piyomon cenando.

—No van a venir? es eso, Sora?

Sora asintió mientras volvía a la cocina del departamento para guardar esos cubiertos occidentales que tanto había querido estrenar.

—La tormenta retrasó todos los vuelos, si tienen suerte llegarán acá mañana de noche, o incluso más tarde.

Se sentó en el sofá, y Piyomon, que había aprendido a guardar silencio cuándo el fuego en los ojos de Sora se apagaba, se acurrucó a su lado para recibir mimos. Cada vez que algo le ponía triste, Sora se sentía indefensa y eso solo empeoraba las cosas, pero si le hacía mimitos a Piyomon, se sentía responsable de ella y lentamente el control volvía a su vida. Era terapéutico para Sora.

Mientras le ordenaba las plumas rosadas con las puntas de los dedos, maldecía internamente las tormentas de nieve. Maldecía a su Padre por no haber querido viajar antes, a su Madre por querer ir a buscarlo a esa ciudad tan lejana. A las aerolíneas por ser tan incompetentes. A ella por creer que ese tonto deseo de una navidad "occidental" podría realizarse ese año.

Todo había empezado años atrás cuándo Takeru Takaishi, el rubio pequeñito, le había contado como se celebraba la festividad en Francia. Le había generado tanta curiosidad, que al llegar a casa había buscado sobre la celebración navideña, y San Google le había presentado las imágenes más bonitas de todo el mundo. Luces en los árboles, en las casas, en las calles, adornos por todas partes. Rojo. Dorado. Verde. Gente cenando junta. Sonriendo. Y entonces se enamoró de esa fiesta tan ajena a su cultura y tradicional familia. Entendió por que Takeru le hablaba de su navidad francesa con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rosadas. Vio en la cena de navidad, eso que había deseado durante años: su familia, comiendo y riendo. Disfrutando. Leyó cuentos de personas que dejaban sus trabajos para reunirse con sus seres queridos y compartir momentos de dicha con los que más querían.

A lo largo de los años, había recolectado luces, adornos, gorros de santa, estrellas doradas y hasta un árbol de navidad. Su madre, que veía todo eso como un capricho, se lo concedía sólo por ver la ilusión en sus ojos cada vez que encontraba un adorno "perfecto" para ese "feo arbolito de mentira lleno de mamarrachos plásticos". Supuso que a la larga, no le hacía daño a nadie. Había un sólo capricho, a sus ojos de madre, que jamás había podido concederle, y era el único que secretamente compartía con su hija: La cena de navidad con Haruhiko Takenouchi incluido.

Naturalmente, cuándo Haruhiko le prometió a Sora que esas fechas estaría en casa, sus ojos, que usualmente eran fogatas, se volvieron un incendio. Toda ella pareció agitarse y sonrió tanto que parecía que su sonrisa iluminaba la estancia.

Claro, ahora la estúpida tormenta lo arruinaba todo y ella se quedaba sin su feliz navidad.

Una chispa saltó en sus ojos. Se levantó de un salto y Piyomon revoloteó asustada por la sala. Frunció el ceño y una sonrisa de determinación se instaló en sus labios.

—A mi nadie me deja sin navidad

—¡Nadie te deja sin navidad Sora! - repitió Piyomon, que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero con la cara que llevaba su humana, no podía más que darle la razón.

Se sentó en el sofá de nuevo con algo más de calma, pero con el fuego reavivado en la mirada. Alguno de sus amigos debía estar disponible para esas fechas. ¿cierto?

Sabía que los Yagami habían salido a cenar juntos a un restorán. Taichi se lo había comentado. Eso le descartaba a él y a Hikari. Jou había comentado algo de que su hermano aprovechaba unos cuantos días libres, así que quedaba fuera por que seguro esos locos Kido celebraban estudiando o algo así. No gracias. Mimi estaba en estados Unidos teniendo una auténtica blanca navidad con el espíritu navideño correcto. Decidió no pensar en eso por que no quería envidiar a una de sus mejores amigas. Iori no, que no habla, se dijo. Daisuke… No, que se sentiría mal por que le recordaría a Taichi. Invitar a Miyako significaba invitar a Ken y tres son multidud.

De vuelta en el departamento de Sora, miraba con suspicacia los tres números restantes. Takeru, como Mimi, tenía unas navidades perfectamente occidentales en Francia con su abuelo y su madre. Pasó al siguiente número. Koushiro quedaba fuera de discusión, le había dicho que sus padres estaban planeando una pequeña cena. Sintió envidia un breve instante, pero se le pasó luego cuándo un último nombre apareció en sus contactos favoritos.

Yamato Ishida.

Se tiró de espaldas en el sofá y mandó a Piyomon a terminar de adornar galletas. Ella le miró y suspiró levemente, le dijo que era complicadísima, pero hizo caso y se fue a la cocina. Sora miró la pantallita del celular como si a fuerza de fruncir el ceño fuese a recibir iluminación divina para saber si era o no una buena idea llamarle.

Dos pisos más abajo, Yamato Ishida, objeto de la discordia actualmente en los pensamientos de Sora, preparaba una sopa sencilla mientras Gabumon ordenaba la sala.

—Eh, Gabu —lo llamó despacio y su compañero en un par de segundos llegó a su lado. Yamato no estaba seguro de si lo que llevaba en la cara podía llamarse sonrisa, pero el creía que si y le sonrió de vuelta— ¿Helado o Fruta?

—¿Helado y fruta? —Jamás acabará de comprender como es que Gabu le sabe las cosas que ni el se sabe, pero fue por su abrigo. Gabumon lo esperó en la puerta, le pasó las llaves y ya había apagado la televisión.

Cuándo el celular de Yamato sonó, ellos iban bajando por las escaleras del edificio, conversando acerca de sabores de helado, cuales van mejor con crema, cuales con chocolate, y obviamente, cuales frutas pegan mejor con todo lo anterior. No sería problema que sonara el móvil de Yamato, claro, si no fuese por que estaba en la mesita de centro de la sala del apartamento y naturalmente, ni Gabumon ni Yamato se enteraron de que en la pantalla del aparatito aparecía la foto de Sora.

De vuelta en el departamento de la misma pelirroja, Piyomon le ofrecía una galleta glaseada para que no se frustrara tanto.

—Quizás está en el baño, Sora —La aludida la miró con una breve esperanza en sus ojos de hoguera. — … O quizás no quiere hablarte y por eso no contesta.

Ambas de miraron a los ojos y Sora suspiró, buscando paciencia y buscando que se le fuese la vergüenza de haber llamado a Yamato cinco veces seguidas. Al rato no tendría como explicarle eso "Eh, lo siento por todas las llamadas Yamato, estaba sola y triste y pensé que como tu siempre estás solo, podríamos hacernos compañía en navidad". Le dolió el estómago de solo pensarlo y Piyomon se abrazó a ella.

—¿No quieres ir a comprar postres, Sora? —ella sonrió y cargó en brazos

—Por supuesto, todavía tenemos que tener una cena perfecta nosotras dos, ¿no?

Piyomon la abrazó con fuerza y la sensación de control que amenazaba con escapársele de las manos volvió a medida que recogía su abrigo, un gorro, apagaba luces y cerraba cortinas, todo con Piyomon en brazos.

Salió de casa y respiró hondo. El aire frío del pasillo le despejó las ideas rápidamente mientras Piyomon daba saltitos hacia la escalera. ¿Y que importaba si esta precisamente no era su navidad? No era el fin del mundo ni mucho menos. Vendría otra, el próximo año y lo único que tenía que hacer era encargarse de prepararla desde ya. Asegurarse que su padre estuviese en casa dos semanas antes, que su madre la ayudase esta vez con la cena, tener tiempo de glasear las galletas con Piyomon… Podría ser la mejor navidad. Tenía todo un año para eso. Claro que sí. Vamos que sería un gran año y todo eso. Finalmente se sintió mejor de verdad, caminando con su compañera digital por las calles heladas, con un gorro azul calado hasta las pestañas.

Se entretuvo en la tienda eligiendo postres con Piyomon, que en otras palabras, se entretuvo diciéndole que dejara la crema batida, que dejara la crema de chocolate, que dejara la pasta de menta, que dejara las gomitas y que por nada del mundo fuese a tomar la salsa de frambuesa, por que ya había dos de esas el departamento. Acabaron eligiendo helado de menta y de crema. Sora dejó que su compañera sacara la salsa de caramelo y se instalaron en la fila para pagar. Se reían ambas de algún chiste cuándo una voz conocida le hizo voltearse a ver.

—Yamato Ishida, deja de esconderte tras esas galletas y saluda a Sora y Piyomon— Gabumon sujetaba del pantalón a un sonrojado Yamato Ishida que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero el digimon parecía ser totalmente inmune a la mirada glacial de su compañero. Con algo de torpeza, Yamato alcanzó a Sora en la fila y le dedicó un escueto asentimiento de cabeza. Ella sonrió con comprensión y sus compañeros digitales dijeron algo acerca de buscar gomitas. Ninguno de los dos los detuvo.

—Ah… Estás comprando —Yamato se sintió idiota nada más decirlo. Era lo obvio, pero a Sora no pareció importarle, por que le sonrió con los ojos y asintió suavemente. El respiró un poco más tranquilo— … ¿Postres para la cena de navidad también?

—Piyomon hizo galletas, pero nos apetecía algo fresco para después— Esta vez la sonrisa solo apareció en sus labios por que los ojos los tenía apagados

Se hizo un breve silencio y Yamato se atrevió a hacer una sola pregunta más.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Sorprendida por lo perceptivo que le había resultado el chico la compostura se le deshizo en un sonrojo mal disimulado y una risa nerviosa mientras negaba a toda velocidad

—Nada…—el ceño fruncido de Yamato ante la obviedad de la mentira le hizo seguir hablando— Al menos nada importante, una tontería de hecho…

Y antes de darse cuenta le había contado todo, desde la cena de navidad que había preparado, como la nieve había arruinado sus planes, y tuvo que pasarse la manga del abrigo rápidamente por los ojos que contra su voluntad se le habían aguado por sacar el tema a colación nuevamente.

— No es tonto.

Ella le miró un par de segundos, con las pestañas húmedas y las cejas juntas. Él se encogió de hombros.

—A mi también me gustaba mucho la navidad, aunque ya no signifique nada. Sobre todo por que podía pasar tiempo con Takeru y antes del divorcio de mis padres realmente sentía que la fecha era especial. Puedo entender que quieras sentir eso, es un sentimiento bonito— se aclaró la garganta un poco e intentó esconder el sonrojo reglamentario de cada vez que exteriorizaba un poco sus sentimientos— Ahora las paso solo por que mi madre se lleva a Takeru a Francia y mi padre trabaja hasta tarde, si quieres…

Se encogió de hombros y deseó por un momento haber tenido el emblema del valor y no el de la amistad para poder terminar de hablar. Sora le miraba con las mejillas rojas y una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Yamato apartó la mirada, incómodo y con ganas de irse, su amiga parecía haber olvidado como hablar y le miraba como si fuese un alien. Tuvo que volver a mirarla cuándo la escuchó reír. No era una risa suave, ni femenina, ni recatada. Era la risa que siempre le había escuchado cuándo bromeaba con Taichi, cuándo se reía de Joe, cuándo habían visto películas con los chicos, explosiva, contagiosa y ruidosa. A partes iguales se sintió bien haberle sacado esa risa tan de ella, y mal por que… se estaba riendo de él, ¿no?

—Te voy a contar un secreto, Yamato Ishida, antes de venir a comprar, te llamé cinco veces para saber si estabas libre hoy.

Ella se rió de nuevo, doblándose un poco por la mitad, el gorro azul desordenándole el cabello naranja, los ojos brillantes y una cara que parecía pedirle perdón por su comportamiento. Se le hizo bonita de repente, sólo por ser ella y estar ahí frente a él. Sin darse cuenta, le había sonreído como solo lo hacía con Gabumon o Takeru.

No era la perfecta navidad occidental que Sora había imaginado, invitando a sus padres a una cena. No era la navidad familiar que Yamato había vivido alguna vez en su infancia. Pero era la primera navidad que pasarían los dos solos, cenando a la luz de un par de velas, escuchando villancicos que no entendían comiendo galletas glaseadas de Piyomon, con olor a canela, con helado de menta. Si le preguntaban a Sora, con Yamato se había sentido en familia de nuevo esa navidad. Si le preguntaban a Yamato… Si le preguntaban a Yamato, sólo obtendrían sonrojos mal disimulados.

...

Inspirado en el prompt : Character A can't travel to see their family on Christmas, so they invite their grumpy loner neighbor Character B. Lo modifiqué un poco por que... yolo (?) Es la primera vez que escribo algo solo Sorato. A pesar de que es una de mis ships favoritas, jamás lo había hecho. Espero me haya salido bien, hice esto en mis ratos libres, pensando en las chicas del topic. Son las mejores, rly guyz. Va con cariño para ustedes, me disculpo por adelantado por cualquier error :')


End file.
